<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>an army of dinosaurs by petalprose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26650360">an army of dinosaurs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/petalprose/pseuds/petalprose'>petalprose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>BT Tower Telephone Group B [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BT Tower Telephone, Child Warlock Dowling, Crowley Loves Warlock Dowling, Crowley is Good With Kids (Good Omens), Dinosaurs, Do It With Style Telephone Event, Gen, POV Warlock Dowling, Pre-Apocalypse, Stuffed Toys, Warlock Dowling Loves Nanny Ashtoreth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:01:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26650360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/petalprose/pseuds/petalprose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nanny snaps her fingers, and Warlock's dinosaur stuffed toys come to life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale &amp; Warlock Dowling, Crowley &amp; Warlock Dowling, Nanny Ashtoreth &amp; Warlock Dowling, Warlock Dowling &amp; Brother Francis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>BT Tower Telephone Group B [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937806</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>an army of dinosaurs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26649466">Reunions of the supernatural kind</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/elf_on_the_shelf/pseuds/elf_on_the_shelf">elf_on_the_shelf</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>               Warlock’s dinosaur stuffed toys have come to life.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>               The whole day, Warlock has tried his very best to be the sort of menace Nanny would be proud of; sneaking into the kitchens and swiping some biscuits from where they were cooling on the island, scribbling on the margins of the books in the library, every act of delinquency a toddler could possibly manage.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>               He eagerly rattles off his misdemeanours, asking for a reward, and Nanny soon caves in. She sets his stuffed toys in a row in front of him. “You’ve proved your prowess in negotiating for what you want,” she says, “Now let’s see how you fare as a General.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>               She waves her arm in a wide arc, and with a snap of her fingers, Warlock watches as his stuffed animals begin to move.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>               “Is this what my army is going to look like?” asks Warlock, already imagining himself on the back of his </span>
  <em>
    <span>triceratops</span>
  </em>
  <span> plushie, riding into battle. The </span>
  <em>
    <span>triceratops</span>
  </em>
  <span> was going to be big enough for him to ride atop, of course, but the </span>
  <em>
    <span>T-rex</span>
  </em>
  <span> had too short arms to be really useful. Every living being had a purpose in the world, though, that’s what Brother Francis had told him, so he’ll find something useful for the </span>
  <em>
    <span>T-rex</span>
  </em>
  <span> to do then. It’d look very scary if it were at least as big as him, Warlock thinks, so maybe he’ll use it to intimidate his enemies.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>               All this he thinks in the time before Nanny answers. “No,” says Nanny, devastatingly, but before Warlock’s dreams are fully crushed she adds, “They’ll be bigger and much more frightening.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>               “Big enough to crush my enemies?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>               “Yes, child.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>               “But then they might hurt things like Sister Beetle, or Brother Ladybug,” says Warlock. “I was with Brother Francis yesterday and we found Sister Beetle, and she crawled on me and she didn’t bite me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>               Nanny hums.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>               “And she’s my friend now,” continues Warlock, with the unwavering confidence of a six-year-old. “I don’t want to crush my friend under my foot.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>               “You’ll be crushing your enemies under your foot,” says Nanny. “If Sister Beetle isn’t your enemy, she won’t be crushed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>               “Beetles are small,” says Warlock, now seriously considering the logistics of warfare on a battlefield riddled with insects and bugs. “How will I be sure she won’t get hurt?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>               Nanny is quiet for a while. Warlock doesn’t mind. He asks Nanny a lot of questions, and she always answers them, and when she has to be quiet before answering it always means she’s putting extra thought into what she says, and it always makes sense. Nanny says, “Belief is a powerful thing. If you imagine you won’t hurt her, and you believe it to be true, then she won’t be hurt.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>               Warlock frowns. “Will that really work?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>               “It’s worked for me,” says Nanny. “Warlock, the older you get, the more choices will become available to you.” Warlock nods. “And some of these choices may not be… the best choices, for Sister Beetle, or Brother Ladybug, or for yourself. You need to remember that you will always have a way out, so long as you’ve the imagination to think up a good solution. You have the power to make it so.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>               “Like how when we were in the garden with Brother Francis last week?” says Warlock, after a full half-minute of contemplative silence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>               “How do you mean?” asks Nanny, and her mouth looks the way it does when she’s trying not to smile (Warlock knows this because he’s caught that look right before it fully becomes a smile).</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>               “When there was the storm and he was clearing up some of the branches from the ground, and we found a bird nest, remember?” he asks, continuing at Nanny’s nod. “And the birds were still babies so they couldn’t fly.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>               Warlock hadn’t known what to do, once he’d found where the loud chirping was coming from. He asked Nanny, who suggested he leave them be. “We’ll stay and see if their mother comes back. If she doesn’t after an hour, we’ll help them then.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>               “Oh, look at them, Ashtoreth, they’re terrified,” said Brother Francis. “Surely it wouldn’t hurt for us to help the poor things now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>               “They might be diseased, Francis,” said Nanny. Warlock immediately began to think about birds sneezing. Could birds sneeze? He resolved to ask either Nanny or Brother Francis after the birds were safe. “Bird-rabies.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>               “Miss Ashtoreth, ma’am, with all due respect,” said Brother Francis, “Bird-rabies is hardly a thing. I should know, I deal with them daily.” He got a far-away look in his eyes. “Daily,” he repeated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>               “So what do we do then?” interrupted Warlock, having squatted to see the baby birds better.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>               “Well, young master,” said Brother Francis, “Your Nanny and I seem to have hit a bit of a crossroads. What do you think we should do?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>               Warlock thought long and hard for about three minutes. The entire time, Nanny and Brother Francis stood quietly, on either side of him. “We’ll look around for their mom,” Warlock decided. “Brother Francis, you deal with birds all the time, so you can watch over the babies while Nanny and I go look.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>               Nanny and Brother Francis both agreed, and after half an hour Warlock had gotten tired and they still hadn’t found the mother, so the rest of the week Warlock would visit Brother Francis’s cottage whenever he could to see how the baby birds were doing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>               At the end of Warlock’s recounting, Nanny’s almost-smile got itself under control, but Warlock can tell she’s still smiling on the inside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>               “Something like that,” Nanny tells him. “You did well with coming up with your own course of action. Now let me hear your plans for your army, dear.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>               “I’ll ride a </span>
  <em>
    <span>triceratops</span>
  </em>
  <span> at the front to show I’m not scared,” says Warlock, attention easily shifting, “and I’ll put the </span>
  <em>
    <span>brachiosauruses</span>
  </em>
  <span> at the back because they’ve got the long necks, so they’re tall enough to be seen from all the way back…”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>absolutely took a hard left frm the previous work but i loved writing this :3 have a good day &lt;3!</p></blockquote><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26652853">Dinosaurs of London</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/pass_the_salt/pseuds/pass_the_salt">pass_the_salt</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>